Complete
by yellowermine
Summary: COMPLETED Spike, Faye and a 5 million bounty in a sumptuous hotel. Will they catch him or will they find something more interesting to do?read and find out!SxF!r
1. 1: Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

Notes: let's just say that it's a Spike/Faye, that it's set after 'the real folk blues' and that even if the title is 'Complete' the story is just at the first chapter (I'm not so talkative at 00.03 am and im not english...). And, please don't hesitate to r&r or email me any comments, questions, suggestions, corrections or flames to:

_Complete _

"Here's the key Mr. Lee, the room is the 1204. Have a nice night." The receptionist said smiling to the green haired man placing the key onto the palm of his hand.

"It'll be the best night of his entire life, I'll make sure of it. Right, honey?" the dark haired beauty asked smiling mischievously at her partner and quickly grabbed the key from his open hand.

"Of course, my love…" the man replied sending a death glare to the woman next to him who kept on smirking

"Well, see you tomorrow… Kevin" she said leaning on the counter and looking at the tag on his jacket before fixing her eyes onto the guy's dark ones. Her lively yet mysterious green eyes sparkling with a hint of complicity as she winked at him through her dark bangs.

The poor guy, who was already busy trying not to stare at her perfect shapely body and at the amount of alluring pale skin that the black dress didn't cover, swallowed hard and looked away blushing slightly when he felt a familiar pressure in the front of his pants.

"G-good night Mrs. Lee…" he managed to say in a quivering voice. The woman smiled and turned away reaching her so-called husband and slipping her slender arm under his.

"Give me back that key, Faye…" Spike said when they were out of the guy's earshot.

"No way, cowboy. We have a deal, remember?" Faye replied as they reach the elevator.

"I was drunk when we made that 'deal'" the bounty hunter said pushing the button for the 48th floor.

"An unimportant detail…" she said leaving his arm and reaching for a cigarette into her black purse.

"You can't smoke in here" Spike warned pointing a 'no-smoking' on the metal wall of the lift.

"Damn…" Faye muttered replacing the cigarette into its packet and leaning on the cold wall crossing her arms over her chest.

_'Well at least I had my little revenge…' _the cowboy thought looking at his now very annoyed partner _'she's so cute when she's angry, but still so fucking beautiful and tempting. I've lived with her for two years and I have never slept with her. God, I've never even touch her or kiss her, let alone get into her panties…'_ his thoughts were cut off by the object of his observations, who noticing that he was intently staring at her, arched an eyebrow and looked suspiciously at him.

"What are you thinking about, darling?" she asked.

"Well, actually I was wondering if it was Mother Nature who gave you those or some talented surgeon…" Spike responded with a smile.

_'What the hell is he talking about… ?' _Faye asked herself. But seeing the malicious smile on his comrade's thin lips, it clicked. Her emerald eyes shot wide open and her jaw dropped leaving her lips parted as her beautiful face took a shocked expression.

_'Spike Spiegel, the cool hearted bastard, the lonely cowboy who doesn't care about anybody but himself, Mr. Apathy had just asked me something about my breasts? I mean, we've lived together for god knows how long and he had never shown any kind of interest for me; and I'm surely not the kind of woman who go unnoticed!' _she thought to herself.

_'Well, maybe he's starting to feel a little lonesome. Poor Spikey! But I'm not going to give up so soon, after all I'm Faye Valentine, Poker Alice, the heartless bitch, the queen of ice, the shrew woman, or at least that's how people usually see me.'_ Faye recollected herself and looking at him straight in the eyes said in a monotone voice

"Do you really think that with all the debts I have to pay, I would invest my money on my breasts? I mean, it's not like I dislike them, but they are kinda useless, you know…" Spike looked at her in disbelief

_'Useless? God, please, forgive her…she didn't know what she was saying!'_

"I would surely know how to use them…" he thought aloud inadvertently. At this words Faye's eyes widened again

"W-what did just you say?" she asked immediately. At this reaction, the bounty hunter became aware of what he had said and mentally cursing himself, he started to think of what he could respond her when a sound distract them both.

It was the ring of the elevator that signaled the arrival at their destination, the sliding metal doors opened and Spike got out quickly searching an escape from the woman who was still inside the lift.

"What is the room?" he asked her changing the subject. Faye didn't respond she just walked out the elevator and kept walking till she stopped opposite a door.

"The 1204…" she said using the key to open it, Spike followed her inside and then closed the door.

The suite was luxurious; it had two large bathrooms with the hydro-massage, an enormous sofa that looked very comfortable, a maxi-screen TV, a huge bar with all types of liquors and, of course, a three sized bed with silken sheets.

"I'm gonna take a bath. Do _not_ touch the bed…you know it's mine" Faye said firmly heading towards one of the two bathrooms

"You're always so lovely, darling…" Spike teased flopping down on the soft couch and setting his feet onto the elegant coffee table. After a few minutes, he realized that if he wanted to watch the TV he had to find the remote, but being the lazy ass he was known to be for standing up he looked toward the bathroom with a sly grin on his lips.

"Would you be so gentle to pass me the remote, Faye?" he asked smirking. The bounty huntress, who had already undressed herself, put a white mid-tight bathrobe on her naked body and exited the bathroom. Faye noticed that the remote was right before Spike, on the coffee table.

She gave him an angry glare and bent down to pick it up aware of the sight that her partner would have from his spot on the couch.

_'You'll pay for that, cowboy…' _thought Faye smiling to herself.

Spike looked at the woman opposite him as she picked up what he had asked her, his mismatched eyes traveled from her fingers, up to her slender arm till her covered shoulder, and finally dropped to her barely covered bosom. He was completely enchanted by the sight and both couldn't and didn't want to look away.

_'I know she's doing this on purpose, that devilish beautiful female creature… I would take her right now right here, without caring too much of what she thought about it, if it weren't for this damn feelings that kept hunting me from that d-'_. Spike's thoughts were cut off by the dull sound produced from the collision of the remote with his forehead. 

The bounty hunter looked immediately up but he only saw Faye's back as she said

"Distraction will be the death of the cowboy, Spike…" and then she shut the door of the bathroom.

"Bitch…" he muttered rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

"I heard that, asshole!" Faye shouted from the bathroom.

Spike grumbled something incoherent under his breath and switched on the TV.

_'Finally a real bath…' _Faye thought lowering herself into the hot water of the bathtub. The vanilla-scented bubble bath she was using made her feel more relaxed then she already was and being almost totally immerged in the water gave her a feeling of safety and comfort she had rarely experienced in her life.

_'Hot water… people escape the pain of life in various ways. Mine is hot water. It makes go away all the ache, the pain, and the dirt I feel inside of me, even if for a little time I can be again the naïve girl I was before the accident, before the cryo-sleep, before becoming the heartless Ms. Valentine.' _Faye thought closing her dark green eyes.

_'It's almost like being complete…when I lived in Singapore I've always feel complete. There were mom, dad, my friends, my relatives, there were people who loved me, people I loved…' _she sighed deep and looking at the ceiling she whispered to herself

"I want to be complete again…"

A/N: all I have to say is that my computer is the biggest piece of shit in the whole solar system! It hasn't let me log in for almost a month, I couldn't enter my e-mail, I couldn't review and as the cherry on the cake the modem decided to pass away. So I haven't been able to update this for quite a few days...

However thanks for reading and double thanks if you review; )

Oh, the next chapter might be a lemon, but I'm not sure, so tell me what you think. And if you had read my other fanfic, 'you make me cool' , the 4th chapter is almost done; I think it would be up within a week.

cIaO!


	2. 2: Lonely Souls

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop... sadly. And Portishead's song _'wandering star'_ is not mine too. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to hang myself from that Xmas tree I've in my yard…

Notes: sorry for the long wait, school's been hell! and THANKS to everyone who had reviewed the first chap! I'm sotty for the grammar mess, too, but as you now,I'm not English... so deal with me

_Complete _

Spike was feeling a little uncomfortable in his black tux so he decided to undress. Wearther more often, and he has became more attached to her, finally starting to see her more as a partner than a dead load on his shoulders. Of course they still have their arguments, that would never change, but now there were more mischievous remark and lots of sexual allusions that weren't allowed before. And they still liked to pest their older comrade during lunchtime or dinner.

Jet kept on saying that if as people tell, love is madness, they was surely twin souls. He could go on hours giving them lots of proofs proving his theory was right; telling them about their childish fights, their complicity in food protest, their similarity in living styles, their fake careless attitude towards the others, and lots more. But neither Spike nor Faye have ever given so much weight to his words. However, now, the bounty hunter was starting to believe his male partner; and he wasn't so happy about it. Being attracted to the emerald-eyed vixen meant that she had some kind of control over him, and he didn't like being controlled; his actions had always been dictated by the ghosts of his past before, but now that both Julia and Vicious were dead, he was finally free and there was no way in hell that somebody like Faye Valentine could ruin this state.

_'Getting involved with Faye in any kind of relationship is the worse thing I can do… that woman is nothing but trouble…"_ he thought to himself

_'You can always try… give her just one night and if it's only physical attraction it will be gone in the morning…'_ another voice replied from his mind

_'And if it isn't?'_ Spike asked absently

_'Well, in that case good luck, cowboy… you're falling in love with the shrew'_ his subconscious answered

_'Ha-ha very funny…'_ the bounty hunter replied mockingly

_'I'm not joking…' _

_'Yeah, sure… now stop talking, I have to watch TV'_ Spike concluded the conversation

_

* * *

_Meanwhile Faye was still in the bathtub, her mind lost in thought as her body was practically boiling in the hot water. Her thoughts were wandering to her green haired partner. Since the first time she saw him she has always had some kind of mysterious attraction towards him. Before the Bebop she had always been the cold-hearted bitch who nobody could reach, she had never had the time for meaningless things like love or friendship, always busy escaping from the collectors or gambling to survive in the filthy jungle where she had found herself into at her wakening. 

But after meeting Spike, her life has changed. Even if he seemed skinny and his fuzzy green hair was a little ridiculous, she knew better, she has seen the well-built body under the blue suit, and she could lose herself in his mismatched dark eyes. But it wasn't only his handsome figure that attracted her, his and hers life had been hell for something tied to the past, both had lost everything, and both had never really been living… what they hadbeen doing was surviving. Both had been betrayed by the people they trusted the most; both had lost all the faith in love they had, and now they were afraid to trust, they were afraid to love, afraid to live…

_(04/28/05 **A/N**: there should be Portishead's 'Wandering Stars' lyric, but since authors are not allowed to put lyrics that are not theirs in their fictions I had to take it off… I'm too scared of losing my account)_

Faye's melancholic soft voice echoed in the bathroom singing an old song that probably nobody had ever heard before, at least not in 2072.

_'Wandering stars… that's what we're… two jaded souls with nothing better to do than wander looking for something that we don't even know"_

A low chuckle escaped her throat

_'Faye Valentine wasting her precious time over a stupid thing like this. Who would have thought? I'd better concentrate on the bounty. If we fail again, I'll have to eat the mutt… and I'm not sure it's edible' _

_

* * *

_

#so Ed, has Fletcher arrived yet?#

#nope, nope… the bad-bad guy hasn't arrived yet! Will Spike-person and Faye-Faye bring Ed a souvenir?#

#it all depends Ed…#

#no bounty head, no souvenir…#

#oooh, Edward understands! But Ed knows that the Faye-Faye is the best bounty huntress ever! Even the more trained, smarter, eviler bounty head couldn't escape her! Right Faye-Faye!#

#uh? sure Ed... but we still need your help, so call us if you have news, ok?#

#aye-aye commander Faye-Faye!# Faye hung up and looked at Spike who was staring at her with an arched eyebrow and an accusatory look.

"What!" she yelled, unable to understand what he was thinking

"The best bounty huntress ever, eh? I wonder where Ed got that from..." he said smirking

"Well, Spike, it's not my fault if I'm better than you..." she replied flopping next to him on the couch

"Don't flatter yourself, Faye-Faye..." he mocked

Instead of replying with one of her sharp comments, the purple haired beauty reached the remote onto the coffee table and started flipping through the channels on the holographic TV. Spike looked at her; since when she came out of the bathroom she had been quieter than usual. Sometimes Faye was like a mystery to him, she would be the hot tempered bitch for the most of the time, but there were those times where she would be silent like a shy reserved young woman. And that behavior scared him because it woke something inside him, something that urged him to know her better, to understand the reason of her changing, something that made him want to talk with her, ask her about her newly recovered memories. Something that told him that under her terrible attitude there was a lonely soul just like his, a lost soul that craved for someone to love, that longed to be loved.

"What's up with you today?" his partner's voice woke him up from his thoughts. Dark green irises fixed inquisitively on mismatched brown ones. Spike didn't know what to do, he had been unconsciously staring at her for almost five minutes, and he surely couldn't tell Faye that he had been thinking about her, there was no way in hell he would give her that satisfaction.

"Absolutely nothing…"

"Yeah sure…" she said skeptically before returning to the TV screen. Silence filled the room once more time, none of them were actually interested in what the curvaceous blonde was saying on channel 221 about the newest gymnastic tool (**A/N:** session 23 'brain scratch': there's a commercial like that on the same channel), they were fully absorbed on their thinking.

"I was wondering… do you think the dog's safe to eat?" Faye's question interrupted the quiet moment.

"What kind of question is this?" Spike asked turning to see her staring at the ceiling

"I was just thinking of what we would have to eat if we don't catch the bounty…"

"I'm starting to think that your only concern is food…" the cowboy said smirking at the green eyed vixen sitting next to him

"Nah, there're other essential things in my life. Things like money, cigs, cards… oh! And I cannot live without my ponies…" the bounty huntress replied smiling to the ceiling where her eyes were still fixed

"and where's gone the Romani girl in eternal search of love? I thought love was the most important thing for her…"

"She understood that universe is too vast and life is too short to waste it looking for her probably non-existent twin soul… so she gave up"

After Faye's last statement there was a pause but it was her voice that broke it again.

"And what happened to the man who didn't know if he was alive or just living in a dream? You've never told me…" she asked.

"He's trapped into something like a limbo between reality and dreamland… always on the edge between the perpetual suffering and the eternal happiness. He's still trying to understand what's better: the misery of reality or the bliss of the illusion…" he said looking into the crystal of her deep emerald eyes.

"But how could he say that bliss is only possible in dreamland? For all I know it's quite the contrary…" Faye told him with a malicious smile playing on her bloody red lips; her eyes sparkling with an almost predator look.

"The contrary you say? Can you prove it, Faye?" Spike replied with the same mischievous smirk on his thin lips as he observed her turning completely towards him and arching an eyebrow before challenging

"Wanna bet, cowboy?"

"I don't play with a cheater like you, Faye"

Not considering his last words Faye sat up gracefully from the sofa and settled herself in front of him. Spike was staring at her in fascination, her milky pale long legs were hidden by a pair of loose-fitting black pants and the white tank she was wearing make it clear that she didn't have a bra under it._ 'She's so damn tempting…'_

_'So give in to the temptation… give her a chance'_

Meanwhile Faye was looking at her counterpart in the same way. She was admiring his well toned body, his strong arms and the fighting-fit abs that she could half-see under the silky material of his tank; but what attracted her the most was the little scars that years of service in a deadly Syndicate and the bounty hunting had left on his tan skin. She wanted to see every mark, every scar that were on his handsome figure, she wanted to temporally heal them, to make him forget about everything else; she wanted to be his only concern, his only peace, his only love… even if it would have been just for one night.

_'To make him feel complete… he'll be complete with me' _

"This is not a game, Spike"

**A/N**:…

Spike: we're sorry people but our lovely authoress is hiding somewhere at the moment…

Faye: yeah, she's probably in Lapland wearing a reindeer costume and helping Santa Claus, hoping you won't find her… she knows that a cliff-hanger could cost an author his/her own pointless life

Spike: but don't worry we'll hunt her down and tied her up to the pc till she'll have written a lemon for this damn story!

Jet: but you're there for the bounty not for having wild sex! I swear, if you two fail again-

Faye & Spike: SHUT UP JET! GO BACK TO THE BONSAIS' ROOM!

Jet: but-

Faye: we'll make you write the lemon if you don't shut up, Jet…

Jet: FUCK YOU:runs to his sanctuary:

Faye & Spike: we're hoping to… :sigh:

* * *

Me: don't worry the lemon is already written it just need a rereading… it will be up tomorrow! And I'm NOT hiding from you... 

Santa: STOP TALKING STUPID FOUR-FOOTED HAIRY CREATURE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO RUN NOT TO CHAT!

Me: he he…see ya, and remember to REVIEW!


	3. 3: Complete

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop...

Very IMPORTANT notes: This is on adultfanfiction .net from the 12/25 but I've decided after some thinking to risk and post this chapter even on this site… I know they didn't accept hard R fics, but I've promised a lemon for this ficcie and here it is! The ending is a little WAFF, I just didn't know how to end it. Remember that it's my first lemon and that English is not my first language so well, deal with me

Good reading!

Thanks to: all the people who reviewed on (Zoe, Illiana, Queen123, MwAhAhA, Neko-Yuff16, Ai Stuart, BunnyBreath, Nis-chan, Forever His, 19Nina Sakura07, Mia, Chromatic Tears, swimchick1614, Esdey, dArKaNgEl A076, yami-neko2, kaimi yu ki, lyn, Kendra Luehr, ni9htdreame12), who reviewed on (Cwolf, Julia, BlueVixen2071, Kritzia, Lily Rassmuesan, Krista M., Yolanda, Jessi, DjRainbowBrite) and finally to Portishead's album 'dummy' that has been the musical background as I was writing this…

Complete 

"This is not a game, Spike"

Faye stated and without further hesitation she sank her knees on the couch straddling him, her slender hands laying on his hard chest as her luscious crimson lips linked to his thin ones. Feeling her warm lips against his own Spike couldn't resist anymore; his hands locked on her hips pulling her enticing form closer to his body; sensing his change of attitude Faye moved her hands behind his head, her fingers tangling into his dark green messy hair as her lips parted letting Spike's urgent tongue finding hers.

The battling between their tongues went on till they had to break the lip-lock to breath. The bounty huntress looked intently into her partner's chocolate eyes as she bit seductively onto his lower lip before completely separating from his lips. After that passionate kiss Spike's mind went numb, his senses were flooded by her sweet scent, by her hot-blooded form pressed against his; and his view was fixed onto the deep emerald pools that were the only things he could actually see now that they were forehead to forehead, nose to nose.

One of his hands left her hips and sliding along her body reached her cheek to move her face away from his and look better at her. He wanted to memorize her beautiful features; he wanted to impress in his mind her lively green eyes, their particular shape that confirmed her oriental origins, and her captivating deep purple eyebrow. He desired to remember her perfectly shaped cute nose, her delicious, small but full ruby lips and her characteristic mischievous smile that he both loved and hated.

One of Faye's hands left their spot and went to lie on the cowboy's right cheek. She looked into the different shade of brown that his eyes showed and remembered what he had said about them the day he had gone to face Vicious.

"Does it still see only the past?" she asked referring to his artificial right eye as her thumb slowly caressed his smooth cheek.

"Sometimes…" Spike answered truthfully

"And what's it seeing right now?"

A smile crept on his lips and he replied "Aphrodite's reincarnation…"

"Really?" Faye asked with a playful smile on her beautiful face

"Yeah… but maybe a little more annoying than the first one" he trailed off letting his hand pass through the silky black-purple locks and bringing her lips to his one more time in longing to taste their sweetness.

Her slender hands went from his neck to his muscular bare shoulders, her feather-like touch sending shivers up his spine as his own hands left her hips to travel up her white garment. His strong yet delicate fingers slid up the soft skin of her back making her shiver under his touch; Spike smiled as she did that imagining what she was going to do when he would actually start his teasing.

Faye could feel Spike's hot lips leaving kisses from her open mouth to her perfect jaw till the sensitive skin of her neck, while his hands were sensually working their way to her perfect breasts. A soft moan left her lips as his fingers finally modelled on both her soft mounds, her head rolled back letting more skin for him to kiss.

_'What was I thinking all this time?' _the cowboy asked himself while his wandering hands left their newfound treasure to grasp the hem of her tank. Sensing his hands leaving one of her pleasure spot, she looked down at him questionably and when their lustful eyes met he smiled mischievously at her and started to lift the tank off of her alluring body. Understanding his intentions she lifted her arms above her head and let him undress her.

"God... you're gorgeous…" Spike whispered staring at her godlike beauty, even if he was used to see her flat milky stomach when she wore the infamous yellow outfit, it was like he was looking at it for the first time. His eyes travelled up her torso till they located the object of their main interest. He felt his member growing hard just staring at them, he had never seen such a perfection in every woman he had been with in the past years, and they hadn't been just two or three. Faye's breasts were full and firm, their milky-like complexion accentuated the contrast with her rosy nipples that due to the change of temperature and Spike's attentions had stiffened.

He was still gazing at her bosom when a slim forefinger reached his chin and gently tilted his head up to look at the bounty huntress face; her head bend down and their lips touched in a sweet genuine kiss that neither of them was expecting. Her lips moved sensually onto his as her thin dark hair tickled his cheeks, then the kiss was gone and he could feel her hot damp breath at his ear

"Are you gonna just sit here and stare at them all the night?" her sultry voice asked just before she nipped seductively his lobe. An impish grin made its way on Spike's lips as his hands locked securely onto Faye's inviting hips and he stood up from the couch lifting her with him; her legs fastened on his waist and her arms rested on his shoulders.

"well, in this case, I'd better make myself comfortable…" the bounty hunter replied feeling on his skin the smile that had appeared on his partner lips as she was placing wet kisses on his neck. When he reached his destination, the spacious bed, Spike let her fall on the soft mattress admiring her sexy figure for a few seconds before join her in the silken sheets.

He was propping his weight on one hand leaving the other to wander again on Faye's soft curves, his lips leaving wet trails from her slender neck to her naked shoulder to return to the sensitive skin of her collarbone; his fingers latched again on her left breast slowly massaging it, his thumb caressing now and then her hardened sensitive nipple earning soft moans of pleasure form his counterpart.

Faye liked being the object of her handsome comrade's affections, she was enjoying feeling his body-heat above her, his hot mouth on her skin, his skilful hand pleasuring her chest; but most of all she was loving the pressure of his stiff manhood on her lower region, even if there were at least three articles of clothing separating their skin, she was getting every minute more aroused.

Spike's tongue went down the valley of her breasts till her belly button, where he stopped to leave some kisses on her flat stomach; aggravated with his teasing Faye reached down a hand on his head pulling him once more time to her lips.

"You will pay for this, cowboy…" she said gazing into his dark eyes.

"Time will tell, honey" he replied giving a peck to her lips before returning to his teasing.

A soft moan escape Faye's lips when Spike's mouth finally gave its attentions to her right breast; his lips suckling and kissing on her sensitive nipple, and his teeth tenderly nipping at the rosy bud before his skilled tongue completed the teasing licking it. He kept on doing that a few minutes before moving to the other enjoying the sound of her pants, and noticing how her heartbeats had increased their rate.

_'And now let's move to the best part…' _the cowboy thought, affectionately kissing her nipples before leaving completely her heated body.

Spike looked down at the woman on the bed, her dark strands of hair spread out on the pillow, her emerald eyes veiled by desire and her bloody lips moistened by all their kisses; he noticed also the thin veil of perspiration that had appeared in between her navel and travelling down with his gaze his eyes fixed on what was the last obstacle he had to eliminate before completing his work: the black jogging pants and whatever she could have worn under them.

His fingers hooked on the elastic waistband of her pants and took it off from her long legs, his gaze immediately admired her porcelain-white thighs and their perfect smooth skin; but when his hands were starting to pull off even her white panties a smaller hand stopped them. Spike looked up questionably at Faye

"If I have to be naked you should be at least shirtless…"

"No problem…" he replied taking off his tank and gazing back at his comrade, who now had a satisfied smile on her luscious lips.

In no time he had deprive her of the last piece of clothing that were still covering her body, leaving her completely exposed to his eager eyes. He rested his hands on her inner thighs and not taking his mismatched chocolate eyes away from her dark green ones he parted her slender legs giving her a last smile before disappearing from her view.

Her eyes closed slowly, her body arched up and a low growl of pleasure left her open mouth as his greedy tongue teased her moistened womanhood, parting her wet folds to slid up from her clit and down to her willing opening agonizingly slowly and repeating the same action again and again.

"Spike…"

Hearing her calling his name with that needy tone, he couldn't help but smile stopping his actions for a moment to concentrate in the taste of her bittersweet nectar, in the scent of her arousal; but after a brief pause he resumed to where he had left off only to increase even more his torture. His lips were gently tugging at her sensitive clit and now and then his teeth would lightly bite at it, then, his tongue would eventually have circled it smothering the pain he had caused and turning it into pleasure.

Faye loved that torture and Spike knew it because every time his lips where suckling on her clit she would have lifted her hips from the mattress to increase the pressure, but he prevented it keeping her still with his strong hands.

Tired of that game and knowing that his aching manhood needed release, Spike decided to finally bring his counterpart over the edge. Feeling two of Spike's long fingers pressing into her entrance Faye gasped loudly, her eyes widened in shock and her hips lifted from the bed to press his fingers deeper into her hot tunnel. He speeded up his paced thrusting his fingers more and more faster inside of her while he watched in fascination as she climb the levels of pleasure moaning and whispering his name along with other incoherent words.

A shock of pleasure ran through her body as he resumed suckling on her clit while his fingers were still slipping in and out of her tight hole; finally he give a light bite on her sensitive nub and her inner muscles contracted and tightened around his fingers coating them with her slimy juices. Spike slowed down his movement till Faye calmed down and her inner walls stopped their spasms on his fingers, the bounty hunter gave one last loving kiss on her clit before sliding along the length of her body, placing his elbows on each sides of her to support his weight as he was staring down at the self-satisfied expression on her face.

"How was that?" he asked moving some tendrils of dark hair from her forehead

"Mmm… pretty interesting" she replied as an impish grin appeared on her lips and her eyes opened to look at him

"But now it's time for payback…"

Faye pushed Spike aside making him lay on his back as she settled herself on top of him. She bent down to kiss his lips and found that they tasted differently, she could flavour her essence on his breath and she actually found it very exciting, especially because she would have never thought that somebody like Spike would have done something like that for her. But mostly she couldn't have imagined that he would have been so good at it.

Her kisses went on his hard chest as her fingers slid down his arms to his sides lightly scraping his skin with her manicured nails. She stopped onto the large scar that Vicious' katana had left on his chest months ago and kissed it tenderly; then she moved on both his nipples to give them a taste of what he had done to hers nipping and licking them. As her mouth went lower her hands neared the elastic of his boxer and after she had given a last open-mouthed kiss on his well toned abs she looked up at him noticing that he was staring intently at her

"May I?" she asked jokingly as her forefinger played with the thin dark hairs under his belly button.

"I don't think you actually need to ask…" her replied in a low sensual voice.

Faye didn't need more encouragements, her hands gripped the waistband of his underwear and pulled it away from his legs throwing it somewhere on the wooden floor. Her eyes fixed onto his erected member, probably not only she had been enjoying his previous ministrations. She placed her hands on his thighs and started to massage them slowly sliding up towards his swelling organ, a thin hand gently closed itself around his shaft and started to stroke up and down his length at a steady pace.

Spike let out a sigh as he felt her delicate fingers finally on his aching manhood; then his strong hands gripped tightly the silken sheets on the bed as her wet tongue lightly teased the tip of his stiff member. Her hands returned on her previous spot on his thigh after a few more strokes and was replaced by her greedy tongue that began tracing imaginary trails along his shaft, from the base to the tip and vice versa.

He was enjoying her teasing but the pent up lust of the past hours, or better, weeks, was really starting to hurt, and he was silently praying that she would at least make him come into her hot mouth. His wishes were satisfied when the velvety tip of his manhood went past her full lips into her damp cavity; her tongue was slightly pressing onto his delicate skin and when her teeth would skilfully scrape his sensitive tip, Spike vocalized the pleasure he was feeling with long grunts and incomprehensible words.

"god, Faye…"

Her name left his lips as she moaned making him shudder due to the vibrations that from her throat reverberated all along his shaft. He desired so badly to look at her, to watch her head bending up and down on his manhood, see his stiff member disappearing and reappearing passing through her luscious lips; but his eyes were shut tightly and his head was pressed against the pillow, which seemed to have gravity on his own.

He knew he was really close to cum into her mouth, but he was stubbornly trying to make it last the longest possible, he wanted to enjoy every efforts she was doing just to pleasure him. Despite his tries to not surrender at the needs of his body, a last swirl of Faye's tongue on his receptive tip made him fly over the edge as he spilt his sticky cum into her awaiting mouth and down her throat.

The dark haired beauty swallowed his bittersweet come and licked her lips clean, then she returned sitting onto his hard abs, one hand lying onto his chest the other tracing delicately his jaw line, his thin lips to finally entangle into his sweaty green hair.

"has anybody ever told you that you're extremely sexy?" she asked with a smirk. At that he let out a soft chuckle and opening his captivating mismatched eyes he stared at her heavenly figure with a childish smile on his lips.

"actually, no…" he responded

"well, they should have…"she replied bending down to share a passionate kiss with her cowboy.

_'my cowboy…' _she repeated to herself

Spike's hands reached for her body slowly moving on her curves, she moaned into his mouth as he cupped both her full breast in his hands flicking her hardened nipples with his fingers. Feeling her light weight onto his body, her crimson lips pressed against his, her hot tongue entangled with his own and her soft but firm mounds modelling into his palms, he could sense his member hardening once more.

"Faye…" he spoke onto her lips

"I need you…"

Hearing those three words coming out of his mouth she couldn't help but smile and biting lightly onto his lower lip she placed both hands onto his well toned chest and lifted her hips placing herself above his stiff manhood.

"need you too…" she whispered to him sliding down onto his thick shaft.

Faye's head rolled backward as she felt his member filling her wet canal, she waited a few moment to get used to his size and then she started to lift her hips up till his tip was barely into her, just to let herself fall down onto him again.

Spike's hands had gone to her hips helping her with the movements. He would have never thought she could be so tight, hot and damp. She was perfect. Her inner walls gave him the feeling of a velvet sheath wrapped around his hard member, and her steady but fast pace were making him lose his concentration.

The bounty huntress was increasing her tempo and every time she impaled herself onto him she felt more a and more near to the her limit. Knowing that they both was very close to orgasm, but wanting to make their first time last as longer as it was possible, Spike gripped her hips stopping her motions; Faye gazed into his eyes and understood his intentions. He rolled over and switched positions with her, so that now he was on top.

The bounty hunter looked into his partner's green eyes and felt a smile appear on his lips, he didn't know why, but every time their eyes met he couldn't help but smile at her, and when she smiled back he felt loved, needed. Now that they were linked together in the most intimate way he was in paradise, he was surrounded by a sensation of pure bliss, he felt like he could spend his entire life in her warm embrace.

_' I'm__ starting to think she was right about the possibility of feeling bliss even in reality…' _

Spike woke up from his thoughts as Faye's hands caressed his shoulder blades

"something wrong?" she asked a little out of breath from their lovemaking. He shook his head and placed his lips in the crook of her neck kissing her there tenderly

"sorry, nothing's wrong…" he replied smothering his hands down her body till he reached her thighs. He parted her legs wider and thrust into her with a fierce stroke, embedding himself deeper into her hot tunnel. Faye's voice screamed his name and clung to his strong back leaving little marks on his skin with her nails. He had hit her pleasure spot. Spike slowly slip out of her and then re-entered into her slippery channel even harder than before hitting again Faye's most sensitive spot.

The green eyed huntress knew that she was at the point of no return, if he hit that spot again she would have come in no time, she could feel his hot breath on her neck, she was listening to every grunts of pleasure he was emitting and she loved to hear him call out her name in that low thick voice.

Although he was trying really hard to keep his focus on his actions, the feeling of her body linked with his, the delicate fragrance of her skin and the sensual moans she was producing made him lose his control over his body and he started to pound into her faster, harder and deeper with each thrust.

"Spike!"

Faye arched her back and pressed herself against him holding onto his hard body with all her strength as she reached her climax. Her inner walls was tightening and contracting onto Spike's stiff member while her slimy juices coated his manhood easing his entrances into her tight passage. Spike continued thrusting into her as fast as he could knowing that he was very near to climax.

Faye's name left his lips in a barely audible whisper when he finally came empting his hot slippery fluid into her awaiting hollowness.

They were both panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths. Spike's head were pressed against Faye's shoulder and hers was laying onto one of the extremely soft pillow of their three-poster bed; their bodies were entangled in a tight embrace and his now relaxed manhood were still inside her, consolidating their union.

being so close to him made her feel safer, warmer and loved.

_'love… I feel loved when I'm with you, Spike'_ she thought to herself realizing that she was feeling the same sensations she had been used to feel a long time ago, before the accident on the shuttle.

"Aisheteru, Spike…"

Spike opened his eyes when he heard what she had said.

_'s-she loves me…'_ he repeated to himself.

_'Do I love her?'_ and that was the inevitable consequence to her confession. He had always hoped that this moment wouldn't have arrived, he didn't want to answer to that question, he was scared to answer at that question. What would have happened if he found out he loved her? He didn't know if he would be able to bear the loss of another woman he loved if something would happened to her. The loss of Faye would be an impossible weight to carry for his already broken heart.

_'but she deserve a chance… you can't deny her love just because you're afraid of losing her' _his subconscious said to him; but Spike ignored it and rolling off of Faye he went to lay beside her on the large bed.

Noticing his silence Faye understood that maybe telling him that she loved him wasn't the better thing to do, but she couldn't keep herself, she had to let him know how she felt, it was a now-or-never situation. The bounty huntress lift herself from the mattress and reached for the thin sheets that had fallen onto the wooden floor; she covered her naked body and went to lay on her side next to Spike's silent form using his shoulder as a pillow.

Spike's arm went instinctively to hold her moving her closer to him, his head bent down to leave a light kiss on her head; all those affections he was giving her, were for him the prove that it hadn't been just worthless sex what they had shared minutes before; they were the proofs that maybe that strange emotion he felt inside him when he was with her, even during their pointless fights, could be love.

_'so I love her…' _he said to himself, satisfied for having finally found an answer to his assailant question.

"I love you, too, annoying shrew" he whispered to her earning a light punch on his chest for the ironic name he gave her.

Spike then reached for the sheets to cover himself and drifted off to a peaceful sleep next to his newfound lover.

**A/N:** so how is it? Good? Bad? Do I have to go and throw myself under the first car that is driving through the street?

It was my first time in writing a lemon, and it took me ages to actually start it… every time I was going to start it something, or better, _somebody_ ::shots an angry glare at my mom:: interrupted me…

Anyway, I hope you liked it, and if you find it not suitable for this site just tell me… I'll remove it from here and leave it just on

Thanks to all the people who reviewed the other chaps… and a HUGE thanks to everyone who will review this!

And PLEASE don't flame… after all we're all better people at Xmas time

**_See you space cowboy/girl… and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! _**

**Ps: **this is also dedicated to a great friend I met thanks to this ficcie, I really hope you liked it Zoe!!!


	4. 4: Fin

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop...

Notes: well, this is the last short chapter of this pointless fiction… this is actually the first fiction I completed, my first R rated fiction, the first fiction that brought me some flames and the first fiction in which I wrote a lemon… so it's kind of important to me

A big THANKS to everyone who read it and reviewed!!! You don't know how much it means to me!!!

_Complete _

"HOW IN THE HELL YOU DIDN'T CATCH HIM?!?"

Jet was yelling like an obsessed at his two partners who, thanks to their night activities, had lost their bounty. He was really pissed off; that Fletcher guy was nothing special to catch and considering that the hotel suite they had rent was not for free he had now to find the money to pay the hotel. It wasn't going to be a great day for the newly lovebirds.

Spike and Faye had been trying to avoid the ex-cop since the moment they came back empty-handed from the mission; but obviously they couldn't escape forever and eventually Jet managed to trap them in the living room on the pretext of a well-done dinner, so as they say hope is the last to die, and the two starving bounty hunters had given into the temptation.

"Jet, I've already told you… he knew we were there and he decided to stay away from the hotel!" Faye said with an innocent expression

"Ed said he had been in there for two hours… in two hours I would have even took him to the police"

"Ed says lots of things…" Spike commented exhaling the smoke of his cigarette

"she could be an odd kid sometimes but she's never wrong in this kind of things" Jet replied

"c'mon, Jet… even a genius could be mistaken" the dark haired woman said sitting down on the yellow couch near to her green haired comrade.

"you two are so sneaky, trying to hang the blame on Ed… you're always a surprise to me" Jet said smiling a little understanding that talking to them was like talking to the walls. "but, I warn you… this is the last time I'm letting you get away with it"

Spike and Faye smirked victoriously at that.

"well, now that daddy Jet has finished his lecture, I'm gonna take a nap" Faye said leaving the couch and waving her hand at the two men before disappearing in the hallway. There were a few minutes of silence before Jet spoke again

"so, you're not going to tell me about it?" he asked with a knowing smile

"tell you what?" Spike replied nonchalantly

"c'mon, kid! I'm not blind, you know… I think I know pretty well what was the problem with that bounty"

"of course you know, Jet… we've just told you" the cowboy said obviously to his friend

"oh, sure! So the marks I've seen on your back this morning when you were training were just a few scratching due to an itching in your back, I suppose…" Jet's smile grew larger as he noticed his partner's eyes widen imperceptibly

"definitely, Jet…" Spike replied sitting up and starting to walk towards the hallway

"is it a serious thing?" the ex-cop's voice interrupted his pace; Spike didn't answer.

"you already know she's difficult, right?" Jet said seriously

"me too, Jet…" Spike replied smiling to himself and fading into the shadowy hallway as Faye had done minutes before.

Jet let himself fall onto the yellow armchair, he sighed and then letting out a chuckle he muttered to himself

"kids…"

* * *

Faye was sleeping on her bed all wrapped up in her white sheets wearing only an oversized light grey t-shirt and her shocking pink panties; she was lying on her stomach with her face buried into the soft pillow, her violet hair were the only thing that could be seen.

Spike opened slowly the door and crept into her room; he slid off of his usual blue suit being only in his boxer and a blue faded t-shirt. The bounty hunter reached the bed and settled himself on the edge of the mattress, he was sitting there staring at the sleeping form of his lover. He was watching the rhythmic movement of her body as she inhaled and exhaled, he was listening to the soft sound she would do once in a while, he was admiring her.

He loved every inch of her soul and body as much as she loved every part of him, he knew that for sure, and just being there near her made him feel whole, entire, she made him feel complete in any way possible. He laid down on his side close to her, propping his weight on his elbow, his free hand laying onto her lower back as his thumb was tracing circles caressing her tenderly.

Faye felt the light pressure on her back and a warm presence near her on the bed; she smiled to herself and moved her head to look at the person who was near her. Spike smiled at her and ruffled her messy hair.

"Jet's told me you're a difficult woman…" he said to her.

"didn't know he was your confidant…" she replied in a sleepy voice

"always better than Ein…"

"at least Ein always listens…" he chuckled at that

"god… my woman talks to the dogs" he said laying on his back and taking her in his arms

"I'm nobody's woman…" she said to his chest

"strange… I thought it was my name you were calling last night" he said smirking

"hmm… I don't remember" she teased looking up into his mismatched dark eyes

"well, I'm here to help…" he trailed off pulling her into a passionate hot kiss.

**_ …GOODNIGHT SPACE COWBOYS_**

**A/N: **well, this is it… I know this chapter is utterly meaningless but this is how I planned it in the beginning… yeah when I started writing the story I had already an end chapter ready in my mind, the only problem was the lemon in the middle that, thanks to my lovely philosophy, story, Latin teachers and my mom, who has this in-built ability of being a pain in the ass, had been late in coming.

I'm sorry for the grammar mess, but I've been to a friend of mine house for the New Year's eve and I haven't got a moment of sleep in something like 30 hours… but I had to finish this before going to bed, so here I am…

Anyway, thanks again for the reviews and for reading my story… and PLEASE REVIEW THIS, TOO!!!

Ps: please, if you don't have anything better to do, have a look at my other two Spike/Faye fics!!!


End file.
